


Hogar.

by crescendum



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescendum/pseuds/crescendum
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Hogar.

Todas las voces en su cabeza, insisten que detenga lo que está haciendo. Suplican clemencia a un alma perdida.  
Los húmedos sonidos de los besos, de a momentos, iban callando las súplicas. La saliva que desprendía sus labios eran mil tormentos que no podía decir.

—¿Aphelios?

La distinguida voz lo regresó de su sueño, del viaje lleno de libertad en el que sucumbia al caer en el pecado. Su voz gruñó lleno de dolor, siendo un inútil al momento de expresarse.

—¿Quieres regresar? 

¿Sett sería tan cruel de regresarlo al monte? ¿Lo cargaría en brazos si se lo pidiera? Sonrió de solo imaginarlo.   
El árbol contra su espalda parecía mejor lugar que su fría cama. Frío, sentía frío, cierto.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó en un hilo de sonido. Su garganta quemaba al igual que su cabeza. 

Las pesadas manos de Aphelios liberaron las armas entre sus dedos, dejándolas esparcidas por todo el largo del mojado pasto. Estaban manchadas, como él, tanto física como mentalmente. 

Su alma era llenada por una agonía y dolor inexplicable hasta por su credo, su creencia. Ansiaba que con los besos, el afecto y las caricias, Sett purificara su ser y lo inundara de su característica simpatía y alegría.

—Al monte.

El cuerpo de Aphelios debió verse sombrío y desprolijo ya que Sett se encargó de arroparlo con su ropaje y brazos, en un mimo que era desconocido para él. ¿Era un buen momento para pedirle que lo cargue? 

Las voces callaron. El pitido que iba en aumento en su cabeza era como si se sintiera desfallecer. Su cuerpo se calmó, su agonía calmó.   
No podían combatir contra él y su deseo, contra su marea y sentimientos. 

Porque en estos momentos, Aphelios experimentaba lo que era el sentir, lo que era querer y necesitar a alguien. La angustia de la espera era echada a un lado cuando, entre los jardines, podía encontrarse con el pequeño peleador.

"¿Quién es el pequeño de los dos, Sett?"

—Ghm… —un lamento surcó su persona. Desde la punta de sus pensamientos hasta sus dedos que se extendían a las orejas frente a él: firmes, alertas ante el peligro y sus peticiones—. Mi hogar… 

Las palabras eran irrumpidas por su dolor y por la boba sonrisa del pelirrojo, estremecido por las caricias en sus orejas. Los vastayas eran extraños, de seguro tenían algo especial, algo llamativo.

Y endulzante. 

Aphelios dejó caer la mano hasta el pecho de Sett, los potentes latidos le traían a tierra de que él estaba vivo y también tenía un corazón. Las armas no tienen corazón, él sí, y Sett se lo afirma en cada instante.

Entendiendo, de nuevo sus labios ardieron ante el contacto de los ajenos. De unos colmillos que no aguantaban tentar su alimento, un pesado aliento que suspiraba en culpa por el momento que estaba próximo a acabarse.

¿Tendría que terminarse? Estaba en su hogar, en dónde esté esa singular persona, ese extrovertido vastaya, era su tan ansiado lugar.

Y Aphelios quería quedarse en casa, por toda su desastroza vida.


End file.
